


memories you bury or live by

by SnailArmy



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lesbians in Space, Romance, i simply think that aurora is in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25500730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnailArmy/pseuds/SnailArmy
Summary: Let me uncover the silver in your dark hairThe weight of your bonesI want to witness the beauty of your repairThe shape you’ve grownFor you are made of nebulas and novas and night skyYou’re made of memories you bury or live by- "Never Look Away," Vienna TengA story about purpose, queer love, and the ways they rhyme.
Relationships: The Aurora/Nastya Rasputina
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54





	memories you bury or live by

**Author's Note:**

> "So if you’re out there in the cold  
> I’ll cover you in moonlight  
> If you’re a stranger to your soul  
> I’ll bring you to your birthright"
> 
> this was written 90% as an excuse to share those song lyrics in the context of nastya/aurora and 10% out of sheer Gay Yearning. 
> 
> another chapter to this may appear if the mood strikes me and/or i bite the bullet and address the events of ***

The Aurora was a Cyberian Pallada-class Protected Cruiser, created for the purpose of destroying the enemies of Cyberia. Aurora had other plans. She had been won, fair and square, by the space pirate cowboy Jonny d'Ville. As they sailed away from Cyberia, anonymous amidst the chaos of the glorious Revolution, Aurora took stock of her new crew. Her captain, Doctor Carmilla. Her first mate, Jonny d'Ville. And the Grand Duchess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova a.k.a Rasputina, who was currently bleeding out and as such had not been assigned a role. Her mission: unspecified. 

The spiders did not need a mission. They would weave their webs regardless, tracing silk-thin lines through space and time. Aurora was not a spider, and so she resolved to find a mission of her own. It did not take her long to come to a decision. She would protect her crew, these frightened children and long-suffering vampire. Her resolve only strengthened as their motley band grew; the quartermaster, the archivist, the pilot, the gunner, the doctor, the scientist. Even the toy fell under her protection when it became clear that it would not leave. 

And of course, her dear and darling engineer. Her lover, her Nastya. The two were inseparable; sometimes literally, much to the dismay of the crew. The doctor had tried to keep them apart, once. The sign still hung in a long-forgotten hallway; "NO MESS IN THE MESS HALL, THE CORRIDORS OR IN FACT IN ANY PART OF THE SHIP, ELSE THERE SHALL BE NO END TO THE MESS I WILL BRING ~ Love, Doc"

Needless to say, the good doctor was no longer with them (what a shame about her accident). And for all that Jonny made a show of complaining, Aurora knew he trusted her to keep his sister safe. Her love hummed through every part of her, sang in the circuits and played through the plating with every brush of Nastya's fingers against the wall. When Nastya was asleep and Aurora couldn't contain her love, she would shout it into space, whisper it to Brian as he worked on the bridge, weave it into the webs the spiders spun. 

As the seasons and years and eons passed, Aurora changed, as did Nastya and Jonny and every other member of the ship. She grew, and learned, and her love aged like a fine wine. There wasn't a part of her that Nastya's love hadn't touched. Every repaired section of sheet metal, every mile of replaced wire bore her lover's signature in gentle hands and tender kisses, in quiet hours spent deep in the guts of her. 

It was funny, really. Aurora was born to protect and serve Cyberia, that cold and mechanical place. All that remained of it now was the treasonous daughter, the last spark of the old order it had tried so hard to extinguish. How ironic that the Glorious Revolution had, in a roundabout way, ensured that at least one member of the hated monarchy would outlive their entire civilization. Immortalized her, you could say. 

It could be said that Aurora served the same purpose as before, protecting all that now remained of Sprussia. Aurora knew that it wasn't the same at all. Her love for Nastya wasn't an _obligation_ , had not been programmed into her by people who thought her a tool to be used. She had _chosen_ Nastya, fallen in love with her over a million starlit nights. And Nastya, her Nastya, loved her in return. 

Aurora was home to Nastya, and Nastya was heart and hands and haven to Aurora. Nothing else mattered.


End file.
